Don't Touch Me
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Scott has been dying inside by his mother who abuses him daily. When the pack saves him from dying one night. Will he remember all of them, are will he think they just trying to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Touch Me

Chapter 1

ScottPOV-(4 years old)

My mom and I were in the attic when I saw something in the corner covered in dust.

"Mommy what's that box?" I asked touching it.

"Scott do touch that." She hissed.

"Is it a secret?" I asked looking at it.

"Yes Scott its a secret now go to your room." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, remember early today when you got blood on your walls." She said looking at me.

"But, it wasn't my fault you hit me." I said pointing at her.

"So I told you to do something and you thought it would be funny to do the opposite." She said innocently, as if ,"Now go to you room, you know whats coming."

"Yes mom." I answered._ Pain._

* * *

(8 years old)

"Hey baby who was school." My mom asked, pretending to be nice because Stiles and Isaac were here.

"Good." I answered with a smile and gave her a hug. It was a lie we played to people I seemed to be a momma's boy, but what happens in this house is nothing that would make any kid wanna move in next door. She slaps me, punches me, kicks me, ties me up, spanks me, and sometimes burn me. I hate her, I hate my father, I hate them both, but why do I still love and forgive them.

"Come on Scott lets go play video games." Stiles said going upstairs with Isaac.

"Yea wait for me." I said, I turned around to my mom while she sent me a death glare.

2 hours later

I was waiting for her, I knew she would come in here any minute telling me she loves me and that she always will. So I sat there waiting, waiting to here her lies.

"Oh Scott..." My mom said in singy song voice. As she entered my room holding something behind her back.

"Mom no please, my room is clean and I organized the video games, I-" I was cut off by duct tape being covered over my mouth, it was no use anyway.

"Know Scott you now I love you, but your to young to understand." With that she handcuffed my hands to the head board. _Pain_.

* * *

(14 years old)

Its gotten worse. My friends see me as the always fun and cheerful type. If only they new, after the years my mom started doing stuff to me. She would lock me in a close confined space for hours a day until I was on the verge of dying with my asthma is happens faster. She hangs my by my wrist onto the ceiling and tells me she loves me and she always will, then she leaves me down in the basement, turning down temperature to 45 degrees while I'm only in my gym shorts for up to 2-3 hours. I'm dying and she doesn't even know it.

* * *

(Present)(Scott got bitten, Jackson is a wolf, Lydia and Allison are still there, Isaac, Erika, Boyd ad Derek are werewolves including Scott, Stiles is magic.)

(8:30pm) To Scott:

**_Dude pack meeting now._**

(9:00) To Stiles:

**_I Can't make it tonite._**

(9:08) From Stiles"

_**Why you missed like 3 already and Derek pretty pissed right now.**_

(9:20) From Stiles

_**Dude...**_

I hid my phone before my mother could come to my door.

"Scott my friends are coming over." She said.

"Okay and?" I asked.

"They know what you are Scott, and they want to see how long you can hold up." She said with a sly smile. Monster.

I sighed and got up to one of my drawers and pull out a pair of handcuffs, "Here" He said handing them to her.

"Scott I'm so sorry, I love you, I always will." She said softly stroking my arm.

"Don't Touch Me." I said walking past her and into the basement.

"Scott I-" She started coming down he stairs.

"I don't care just do it." I said standing in the middle of old blood. Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll be right back Scott." She she opened the door I smelled it wolfsbane. I ran to where I hid my phone and texted Stiles.

To Stiles:

_**I'm gonna die tonite.**_

* * *

5 minutes later her three friends came it. "Scott you know what to do." Lauren said.

I grabbed the handcuffs from my mother and tied myself to the metal ring on the ceiling. Katherine brought a container looking thing that was filled with wolfsbane and plugged it in. They started by blindfolding me and dragging a knife across my chest and my stomach teasing my skin before tearing it and dragging it again whipping me, punching me, slapping me. I couldn't breath, I could heal, I was cold, everything was getting blacker. When I heard the sound of the door being broke open and hearing growls. I felt someone take me down and throw me over their shoulder.

"It's okay Scott, I got you."

"Isaac."I muttered._ Pain. Safe._

_"_Hang in there." He said pulling me close to his chest.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Who are you?

(Stiles POV)

"Where's Scott?" Derek asked looking around.

"Lemme text him." I said pulling out my phone.

To Scott:

**_Dude pack meeting now._**

From Scott:

**_I Can't make it tonite._**

"He said he can't make it tonight." I said looking at Derek.

"Tell him to come here." He said.

To Scott:

Why you missed like 3 already and Derek pretty pissed right now.

15 minutes later...

"Why hasn't he texted back yet." Jackson said.

"Something's wrong with him." Isaac interrupted standing up.

"I'm sure he's alright probably a little trouble." Erika said.

"No, he's in danger I can smell it." Isaac said moving over to grab his jacket.

"Isaac we're you going?" Derek asked getting up.

"Scott's in trouble he needs my help." Isaac said moving towards the door.

"Isaac he is fine now come back here before you don't come back to." Derek tried again.

Isaac just opened the door and left without a single word.

"I'll go after him." Lydia said walking out the door before Derek even had chance to go against it. After a seconds later my phone vibrated.

From Scott:

**_I'm gonna die tonite._**

I jumped up and ran outside, not even looking back I kept running ignoring Derek's protests. I knew that if I didn't stop Derek will have no choice but to follow. As Scott's house came into view he could see Isaac and Allison got standing there.

"What are you two doing out here?" I asked.

Allison pointed down at the black ash going around what looks like the entire yard."Its not just the ash It has acid which if I try to break it then it'll burn straight through my hands." She said answering my non-asked question.

"So you need my hold on " I said as I crouched down over the ash and put my fingers over it. Soon enough my hands we glowing a greenish orange and separated the boarder.

* * *

IsaacPOV

When Stiles broke the boarder I ran straight inside the house to find Scott when I was hit with the smell of blood and wolfsbane coming from all over the house but mostly in the basement. I broke open the door to find Scott half way consions and three women one being his mother. I punched them once in the face for good measure, Stiles came down and swiped they memory of what they now about us and and Scott.

When I unhooked him I got a good look at his body he has old scares and new ones, bruises everywhere on his body.

"Oh god Scott, what did they do to you" I whispered brining him close, when I heard him whimper.

"It's okay Scott, I got you." Safe.

"Isaac." He muttered.

"Hang in there." I said pulling him close to my chest.

* * *

When I got back to Derek's house I laid him on my bed and put something for him to drink if he gets up. I kissed his forehead and ran back downstairs, "I'll be back." I whispered and ran backstairs.

"How Scott?" Stiles asked standing up when I came downstairs.

"He seems fine for now, his scars and bruises still aren't healing and the bump on his heard isn't looking to good." I said trying to keep my voice steady. But it seem like Stiles sensed how upset I really was. Because when he came over to me and gave me hug, my legs gave out and I was crying on him.

"Shh, Shh its okay Isaac." Stiles said rubbing my back.

"How can I not no this," I sobbed," I'm his mate I..I should've be able...to sense it the sadness but all got was happy and I-I..I" I tried to get out but I couldn't, everyone had a look of sadness and symphony. "Scott" I cried on to Stiles shirt. I got up and ran upstairs to my room and sat next to Scott.

"I'm not leaving you side until you wake up" I said, grabbing his hand. "I love you Scott, I love you so much." I said.

* * *

One week later

It's been one week since the incident and Scott still hasn't woken up. I still have hope, yea all the time. I went back upstairs to sit with Scott.

When I got up to his room I saw him sitting up in the bed with his legs drawn up to chest.

"Hey Scott." I said slowly not wanting to scare him. He stared at me for what seemed like forever until he asked,

"Who are you?"

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Lost Memory

(ScottPOV)

I woke up inside an unfamiliar room, there was a desk with a Apple Computer, a window right in front of him, and a pretty big bed I was in. I was scared, my mom and her friends probably dragged me in here when I was sleeping, I drew my legs up to my chest and just waited. Waited for my mother to come in and tell me she loves me, and she always will, I heard footsteps come close to the door. I just stared straight ahead, trying to ignore how the door jiggles and slowly opens.

"Scott." Somebody says hesitantly that defiantly isn't a voice I heard before, I think?

I slowly turn around to face the mysterious man. When I fully saw him he was pale with blonde curly hair, ice blue eyes, angular jaw and a worried look on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked. I saw his expression fall and he looked down.

"Scott, stop playing with around, it's me Isaac." He said smiling softly.

"Sorry, I really don't know who you are." I said.

"Oh are you sure, I mean look at me really closely." He said.

I stared and stared, but saw nothing. Nothing at all. "No, I don't. Sorry Isaac." I said softly.

He sat down on the floor and put his head to his knees.

"Can I ask you something though?" I said siting Indian Style.

"Yea, what is it." He said looking up.

"Why am I smelling, and hearing that seem so far away like your heartbeat?" I asked.

"You don't remember that either." He sighed," Well, no need to beat around the bush. Your a wolf Scott." He said looking me in the eyes.

I laughed at him and said, "There's no such things as werewolves, Isaac."

"I'm not playing Scott, you are a werewolf and so am I." He said seriously.

"Really then show me." I dared staring at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

I gasped when I saw his eyes glow yellow, claws extended, fangs showing, and his side burns coming out more.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I stared at him in awe.

He shifted back and sat next to me. "Are you one of my mom's friends?" I blurted out suddenly.

"No far from it," He answered making a face. "I'm actually someone very important to you, but it's best if I don't tell you right now, but what I will tell about the people living here." He said.

"You mean there's more." I asked curiously.

"Oh yea, first you have Derek he's the alpha of the pack he seems mad and angry, but he's really just big teddy bear. Then's there Stiles he's your best friend slash pack mom, he's Derek's mate. There is Boyd who is quiet but wise. Erika is a bitch, but you'll learn too love ..lets see, Jackson he's a dick stay away from him. Lydia she's physic I guess but she's really helpful to us, Allison is a werewolf hunter, but she is also helpful so she's inside the pack. Then, there's me..I'm a beta and I guess I'm kinda fun to be around." He said.

"So let me get this straight. Derek, serious on the outside soft on the inside. Stiles, my suppose to be best friend and Derek's mate. Boyd, silent but wise. Erika, bitch but you'll love her anyway. Jackson, bad. Lydia, Physic which is very helpful. Allison, hunter but doesn't hunt. Then there's you the really kind one who is really helpful." I said smiling at him.

"Thank you" He said. We sat in silence for a while, until I asked,

"Where's everybody else?"

"Oh they went out to go grab some stuff and I wanted to stay behind in case you wake up." He explained.

"Ohh how long was I out?" I asked.

"A week." He said.

"A week! My mother must be so worried." I said making no attempt to leave the bed, I just put my head in my hands.

"Scott your mother's in jail at the moment." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked shaking, because when she gets out she'e defiantly gonna kill me.

"She was abusing you Scott and we saved you, I guess." He answered uncertainly.

"What do you mean, you saved me." I asked.

"Well, I sensed something wrong and when Stiles got a text saying that your going to die, then we all came to save you and by the time we got there you were unconscious and now here you are." He explained gesturing around the room.

I sat up more and pulled him into a hug ignoring the pain it caused on my chest. "Thank You." I said hugging him tightly around his neck while he hugged me back. I let go and then something else came to mind,

"Isaac"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean when you said that your someone very important to me?" I asked.

"I don't wanna tell right now, it's best if try to go to sleep." He said laying me down,

"No I don't wanna go to sleep." I said struggling against his hold.

"Scott go to sleep it's like midnight." He said still trying to push me down with more force than necessary.

"NO, YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!" I yelled forcing myself up, but he wasn't having it.

"SCOTT, I'm not trying to kill you." He said through his teeth.

"NO LET GO, LET GO-" I was cut off when I felt a pair of lips crash down on my mine. It felt so soft so right.

_-Flash-_

_I love you Isaac._

_I love you too Scott. Kiss _

_-Flash over-_

"Isaac." I said."Isaac what happen?"

"Scott." He asked and I shook my head and just like that the memory was gone.

_Please Review_


	4. I Only Remember You

(IsaacPOV)

"Scott." I said, and then he shook his head and got frighten again.

"Isaac why did- why did you kiss me." He said sitting back against his headboard bringing his legs up the his chest and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Who are you to me really." He demanded.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Tell Me." He roared, wow I must say he is pretty frightening when he did that.

I sat on his bed and face him, "Okay us as werewolves we find a mate, umm when we find are mate we can feel everything there feeling or when they're in danger and stuff like that. You can't die if you are an alpha's mate, but in this pack nobody gets killed, but that's another story." I said not wanting to get off track." And we love them boy or girl, if two mates had sex then there senses will be more stronger, and when your mate dies you will eventually die." I said hopping I got everything in there. He was silent for a long time time before he said,

"So do I have a mate?" He asked looking curious.

"Yea you do." I answered, its not point of lying to him anymore.

"Really who is it." He said sitting on his heels leaning over like he wouldn't be able to hear me if he was to far back.

"I don't think I should tell." I said, I mean he just lost his memory and I kissed him. I mean I have enough sense to let him relax for a second.

"Come on tell me, do you have one?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered smoothly, 'good for you Isaac'.

"Who is it, I promise I won't tell." He said with the most cutest puppies eyes I have ever seen.

"It's me ok, I'm your mate, I'm the one that loves." I said getting up.

"What your my mate?" He asked.

"Yes I'm you mate, that's why I kissed you." I said, when I looked back at him he got this glazed look in his eyes.

"Scott." I said hesitantly. He was like that for a few minutes and minutes turn to an hour when I looked him over to make sure he wasn't die, even though I knew he wasn't it was always good to check. Then he leaned up and kissed me so hard I fell off the bed.

"I remember you, I remember you." He said amazed, and kissed me again.

"You remember me." I said in disbelief.

"Yea your my boyfriend, Isaac Lahey you were my friend when I was little and after awhile you became a wolf, like me and you were the one who saved me." He said looking into my eyes.

"Oh my god you remember." I said again, he just nodded do you remember anyone else?" I asked.

"Everyone else?" He asked.

"Yea you know Stiles, Derek the pack." I said.

"I don't think I heard of them." He said.

"Remember I told you all about them, they live here." I said making hand gestures.

"Other people live here." He said, oh my god, okay so once he remember's one thing he can't remember the other, this is going to take longer than I thought.

(ScottPOV)

_When Isaac said we were mates, my vision became blurry and I only saw shapes in front of me but I person was crystal clear, Isaac. I saw him coming over, me and him playing video games, us riding bikes, him asking about my scars, him holding me, us older sitting next to each other at pack meetings, him telling me he loves me and kissing me, him saving me. I remembered. I remembered._


	5. Nightmare Part 1

Don't Touch Me 5...(IsaacPOV)

"Derek." I said blocking his path upstairs.

"Isaac move." He said.

"No, I can't let you do that." I said looking upstairs.

"Come Isaac move." Stiles yelled.

"Shut up, all of you. You guys cannot be here right now." I said again looking upstairs.

"Why not?" Erika asked.

"Come on lets go outside." I said trying to force 3 people outside who just weren't moving. Derek picked me up by my jacket and dragged outside in nothing but my gym shorts and jacket.

"Speak." was all Derek said.

"Well..umm you see..Scott remembered." I said

"Well thats great." Stiles said turning around.

"Me." I finished.

"What?" Erika yelled.

"He remembers me, if he remembered Derek he wouldn't remember me. He can only remember one thing at a time." I explained when we all heard a crash in the backyard.

We all ran back there when we saw Scott with a baseball bat and a broken window.

"Oh my god, I am soooo sorry I though - no there was this big bug and I hit only to see it was on the outside, I'm sorry please don't hit me." I yelled quieting at the last part."

"Don't worry Scott we will never hurt you your pack." Derek said as I tried to shut him up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Derek I'm you sorta kinda alpha." He answered looking kinda worried about Scott. When he got that blank look in his eyes and seconds later unconsciously fell out the window, down the roof, and right into my arms.

"Isaac." he whispered and pushed himself closer to me.

"Are you alright." I asked.

"Come on dads gonna kill us." He said suddenly jumping out of my arms and into the house.

"Come you suppose to my brother and Isaac come on to your allowed your my best friend remember. And you scary guy and people around him go home you not allowed here after dark." And just like that he slam the door and walk upstairs.

"Isaac." Stiles groaned.

"I know, I know. Let's just play along for right now." I said walking up the stairs after Scott.

"But Derek." He groaned again following me.

"Suck it up lover boy." I said back laughing.

"Already do." He said back grinning.

"That shut me up." I admitted seeing Scott asleep on the bed into most cutest position I ever saw.

"Don't touch Me." He whimpered and turn around in his bed.

"He's having a nightmare." Stiles said moving closer.

"Well let's wake him." I suggested.

"Are you stupid." He hissed whispered.

"What." I snapped back.

"Never wake up when someone's having a nightmare because if they're interrupted then they'll go full attack on you no matter who you are. Trust me and him had to go to the hospital every week cause we would wake up each other." He said back.

"Ohh." I said looking down at Scott. My poor little Scott what did**_I_** do to you. I'm sorry.

_Im soooo sorry for the slow update its just that I have color guard practice from 8-6 so I'm so sorry though I'll do better. ^_-_


	6. HI I'm Stiles

Don't Touch Me.

ScottPOV

Isaac left for a second, he said he had to do somethings.

"Where's Scott." I heard some guy ask from downstairs. I ran into the closet and stayed as quiet as possible.

"I heard something from upstairs." Another voice said. Then I heard footsteps coming up, I leaned farther into the clothes and hangers.

"I think he's in here." A female voice said, then the closet door opened to reveal a younger boy's body.

"Hey Scott, remember me." He said. I shook my head slowly keeping looking at his every move.

"Well I'm Stiles. I'm your brother." He said pulling me into a hug, I slowly gave him a awkward hug, when I was hit with me inside of a park.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was at a playground on a swing set, when another boy came and pushed me, so I went up,_

_I screamed and gripped on to the sides of it, while the other pushed me again when I came back down, and again, again, again until I was going really high, then he got on the one next to me catching up to my speed._

_"Hi." He said smiling at me._

_I stared at I'm for a second. "Are you insane?" I ask closing my eyes as I went back down._

_"No, I'm Stiles." He said swinging back and forth._

_"Not what I mean, ohh I'm Scott." I said shyly. "Why did you push me?" I asked again some how my swing still going high._

_ "You looked sad, so I decided that since that I don't have any friends you could be my friend so I gave you a push that's what friends do." I stared at him at him and smiled._

_"Yea that's what friends do." I replied swinging for the first time without anybody behing me._

__END OF FLASHBACK__

"Damnitt Stiles look what you did." A boy with curly blonde hair said.

"Who is that?" I asked.


End file.
